Not Meaningless
by Fuutsune
Summary: Kai gets a lot of valentine's presents every year, but the only present he needs is the present from a certain bluenette. Fluffy KaiChi, one-shot!


Kai woke up knowing that it was Valentine's day, the day Kai was not really looking forward to.

It's not that he doesn't get Valentine chocolates and stuff, it's the complete opposite. He gets a hell lot of chocolates and gifts, all piled on his desk and stuffed in his lockers at school, which is annoying. If Valentine's day was on a Sunday or a Saturday, Kai would find mountains of presents lined in front of his apartment door. How does these people know his address anyway?

He didn't even like chocolates that much. Most of them were pretty heart-shaped confectioneries, but they were tooth-achingly sweet. Kai always gave Miwa every single present he got without even bothering to open them. It was all useless to him, of course. Not that any girls in his school were important to him. They were just annoying, mindless fangirls to him.

Not like he had anyone THAT important in his life anyway. There's no girl in his life he felt like he wanted to protect, wanted to marry with...

...Even though there's really no girl he likes that way, but there is a boy...yes, there is a boy that Kai felt affection and love towards. A boy he would be willing to protect with his own life. His mate. His eternal, soul mate...

Sendou Aichi...

...The person who looked past his asshole-ness and stuck to with him anyway...

Kai can't believe that he was gay. But he's not Naoki, who's trying to escape his own gayness with no success. Kai accepted his gayness, but acted like he wasn't gay. If possible...he wanted Aichi to be gay too. Gay for him.

Just thinking of Aichi's smiling face made Kai's heart flutter. His beautiful, bright smile was was what fueled him to get up and live his life every day. Before meeting Aichi, everything was so dull. Meeting Aichi had added colors to his world. Who knew that the beat-up boy he gave Blaster Blade to that day would affect his life so much...

"What am I thinking..." Kai mumbled to himself, and got up from his bed.

* * *

"Ah, Kai-kun!" Aichi's eyes shone as he noticed the brunette's (and Miwa's) entrance to Card Capital. "...And Miwa-kun!"

"Yo, Aichi!" Miwa greeted the boy with a grin, while Kai just smiled at the boy slightly as a greeting. Aichi was going to say something to Kai, when Morikawa yelled noisily.

"WHY DON'T I GET ANY VALENTINE'S GIFT? I'M SUPER-HOT AND YET NO GIRLS HAVE CRUSHES ON ME?!" he shouted, making a fool of himself. Who would give Morikawa chocolates anyway? Moreover, who would develop a crush on him? The probability of someone actually falling for Morikawa is probably lesser than the chance of getting struck by lighting.

"Keep quiet, will you?" Misaki turned and glared at the so-called idiot. Morikawa mumbled a quiet 'sorry' before slumping on one of the tables, silent tears of his forever alone-ness tricking down his eyes. Everyone ignores him.

"I WANT A VALENTINE PRESENT TOO...!" Kamui whined, manly tears of manliness streaming down his face. "Emi-saaannn..."

"Aichi, did you get a present?" Miwa turned and asked the cute bluenette. "I mean, I'm sure someone would give you some..."

"W-Well...Naoki-kun did give me one..." Aichi scratched his head slightly.

Kai's ears perked up, as warning bells in his head rang. "Naoki...?"

"Yes...But I'm sure it's not something romantic, I mean...Naoki-kun's against homos, right? Ahaha..." Aichi continued, which made Kai sigh in relief. Naoki's moves on Aichi aren't working, which is good.

"U-Um..." Aichi piped up timidly, gazing at Kai shyly. "D-Did Kai-kun get any valentine presents too?"

"This guy?" Miwa grinned, cutting in before Kai could say anything. "He gets tons to presents every year, y'know? I'm pretty jealous..."

"...They all mean nothing to me," Kai said coldly, feeling annoyed just by thinking of his fangirls. "Valentine presents are meaningless to me."

"I-Is that so..." Aichi smiled dryly, and dropped his gaze on Kai. Kai raised an eyebrow. He could tell that something is bothering Aichi. Was it what he said?

...Probably just his imagination.

* * *

Aichi was deliberately avoiding him.

Now, Kai was sure that he said something to offend Aichi. But what did he say? He barely said anything. When he asked Aichi for a cardfight, the small boy declined politely without even looking at him.

What the hell? Kai had tried to make conversations with Aichi, but the bluenette cut them short and quickly turned to Naoki instead.

Hours passed with Kai trying to get Aichi's attention, and Aichi avoiding him awkwardly. Finally, Aichi stood up and said, "U-Um...! I guess I'll get going now..."

Kai went on full alert as Aichi headed towards the exit. He can't just let Aichi leave. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Aichi," Kai stood up to block the bluenette's path, a snap decision he made. "What's wrong with you today?"

"W-What do you mean, K-Kai-kun?" Aichi took a step back, looking down at his shoes. "There's...nothing wrong with me..."

"Don't play dumb," Kai snarled, clenching his fists. He could feel every pair of eyes in the shop staring at him, but he didn't care. "What's the matter with you?"

"I-It was nothing!" Aichi backed away further away from Kai, sweating and avoiding the brunette's gaze. "It's really nothing..."

That was when something fell out of Aichi's bag, and tumbled towards Kai's feet. It was a box, a small, neatly-wrapped present...

Without any hesitating, Kai crouched down and picked it up before Aichi could react or do anything else. The boy tried to grab it out of Kai's hands, but it was no use. Kai was taller than him, and stronger, too.

"What is this..." Kai raised an eyebrow, and glanced at the box. Suddenly, it felt as if his emotions all went numb, as his stare froze at the tag on the box.

"U-Um...P-P-Please give it back!" Aichi tried to grab the box once more. "I-It's really...important! D-Don't look!"

_'To Kai-kun~! Thank you for everything. Happy Valentine's day, Kai-kun! I really like you!'_

"Aichi, you..."

"A-Ahahahaha..." Aichi laughed awkwardly, his eyes widened in both shock and fear, his face burning bright red. He grabbed onto the box - this time, successfully - and tried to pull the box out of Kai's hands. "I-It's nothing like that, Kai-kun..."

"But isn't it for me?" Kai asked, in his usual calm attitude, not letting go of the box.

"Y-Yeah, it's for you...uh, well...s-someone asked me to g-give it to you..." Aichi bluffed, looking away.

"Isn't it your handwriting?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Despite his neutral expression, his heart was beating faster and faster without him realizing it.

"N-No, I..." Tears starting forming in Aichi's eyes, as his voice broke into a sob. "I-It doesn't matter anyway...s-since these kinds of things are meaningless to Kai-kun..."

"It's not meaningless!" Kai yelled, making the bluenette jolt. When Kai realized he just scared Aichi, he blushed, and spoke softly, "If it's from Aichi...it's not meaningless..."

Aichi then turned to look at Kai, letting go of the box with an unmistakable blush on his cheeks, his eyes shining. "R-Really?"

"Yeah..." Kai looked away, also blushing. "I...T-Thank you...Aichi."

"T-Then..." Aichi looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers together shyly. Even though he had his head down, Kai could see that he was smiling. Finally, Aichi looked up to look directly in Kai's emerald eyes. " H-Happy Valentine's day, K-Kai-kun...I...I...I just wanted to say...that...that I love you!"

For Kai, it was like time just stopped flowing, his brain processing Aichi's words. Aichi loved him. Aichi is gay for him.

HELLA YES.

Kai looked away, blushing, "Y-Yeah...I've always loved you too...Aichi..."

Aichi let out a small laugh, and flung his arms around Kai's waist, the brightest smile Kai had ever seen appearing on the small boy's face.

"Thank you, Kai-kun"

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Everyone else in Card Capital stared at the newly formed couple (who were embracing each other tightly and saying sickeningly sweet stuff to each other), stunned. Nobody dared to say a word.

Miwa broke the silence by whispering "Gay."

* * *

**OMAKE #2:**

"W-Well..d-do you like them?" Aichi asked, as Kai bit on a piece of chocolate. They were both sitting in Kai's living room, eating the chocolates Aichi gave to Kai.

"Yeah..." Kai reached for another piece of chocolate. "I like them. They're delicious..."

Aichi beamed happily. "Glad to hear that~~"

"...But they won't be as delicious as you, Aichi..." Kai finished his sentence, smirking.

"K-K-Kai-kun!" Aichi blushed deep red, as Kai scooped him up from the sofa, and into his bedroom. "W-Wait, Kai-kun! Kai-kun?! N-no, wait..."

Ren, who was spying on them from the living room window, whispered in shock, "Gay."

* * *

**MERRY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**I'm so busy these last few weeks that I haven't updated much orz**

**I'll update the idol fic as soon as I can /wheezes**


End file.
